


Fever.

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leanne and Ed are a bit feverish about each other. And Jesse is the only one, at this time that knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever.

Leanne pushed her body against his, her hands gripping at his button up shirt. His hands were already in her hair, softly tugging as he placed delicate, hot kissing against her neck. She moaned, letting go of his shirt and snaking her hands between them. With flat palms she pushed against him, “We shouldn’t be doing this.” 

Ed shook his head against her skin, his tongue darting out to tease. His hands laced around her back, pushing under her scrubs top. Her skin was fire underneath his finger tips, and that just made him want to go further and further into oblivion. She pushed hard, causing him to part from her. His eyes darted open, revealing a quite disappointed look. 

“We can’t do this anymore.” 

She had said that - four times prior to this meeting. He agreed each time, voicing that it wasn’t appropriate for them to involve themselves like this. But he couldn’t seem to keep with his promise, and neither had she. Licking her lips she stepped out of his grasp, her hands going up and smoothing out her slightly disheveled hair. “I have to get back to work.” 

Ed ran his hand over his face, smirking slightly. “We are working - we are having a meeting.” 

Raising her brow at him she shook her head. “Hardly.” 

He moved closer to her, his hands going to her lower back and pressing her flush against him. He smirked more when he got a moan in response. She felt like a teenage with a school crush. Biting her lip as his hands ran up her back. “I have to go back go work. - someone will start looking for me.”

“I hope not.”

Shaking her head she sighed contently. She wasn’t quite sure what had gotten into her, or him, but she enjoyed it greatly. Finally, pushing him away she took his hands off of her body. “Seriously.”

Ed nodded, “I’m being serious.” He moved his hands and shoved them in his pockets, “See...being serious.” 

Leanne raised her brow and moved past him, grabbing the paperwork that she had discarded on his desk. Walking back over to him she lingered, biting her lip again as she leaned and stood on her tip toes. Placing a soft, feverish kiss to his lips she quickly parted and went to his office door. “See you later - Dr. Harbert.” 

Knowing that she left Ed in a teased state she disappeared down the hallway. As if she left in perfect time she heard her pager go off. Unclipping it from her scrubs waistband she saw that it was a ‘911’ from the ER. Moving quicker she made it just in time for a gunshot wound to be rolled in. Taking over and going to center stage she forgot all about what had previously been happening in Ed’s office. 

“Good work everyone.” 

Leanne tore off her gloves and tossed them in the bin. It had been quite a ride with this patient, they had lost him - twice. But by some miracle this boy decided to hold on, Leanne figured it wouldn’t be long before he was back in this same place. But that wasn’t her job - her job was to save them when they came in through those doors, and save she did. Pushing her hair back she sighed and went to the nurses station, Jesse followed and handed her the chart so she could sign off on it. He was leaning against the counter, smirking slightly at her when she raised her brow in question. 

“Can I help you with something, momma?”

He shook his head, “No no...just admiring your beauty.”

Leanne raised her brow more and signed off on the chart. As she closed it she looked over at him, “Is that so?”

Nodding Jesse smirked more, “It is so - like for instance, your hair. I don’t think I’ve ever seen it down like that. It has a natural,” he raised his hands, making flowing gestures with his fingers, “craziness about it.”

“Really.” she moved away from the counter and towards the lounge, Jesse was quick on her heels. 

“Yeah - and it’s not just the hair. Your skin, daddy. It’s got this glow?”

Pushing the door open she scoffed. Going to the coffee pot she poured herself some and fixed it with her sugar. 

“Glow huh?”

“Yep - and that. What do you call it these days, hickey...add’s a nice touch.”

Leanne snorted into her coffee, spilling some on the front of her scrubs. Frowning at him she set the cup down and grabbed a towel. “I, Jesse Sallander do not have a hickey.”

He chucked, “Right - must have burned yourself with that curling iron you don’t own.”

Shooting him a look she watched as he exited the lounge, a spring in his step as she figured Leanne out. Waiting for him to leave she moved over to the mirror that was oddly placed in the lounge. Turning to her right she dropped her mouth open, her fingers reaching up and touching the slightly bruised portion of her skin. “I’m going to kill him.”


End file.
